Star Wars: The Lone Wolf
by Brie.Husky
Summary: Taking place between the times of episode four and episode five, some of the jedi from the old republic lived through the destruction of Order 66. A young female jedi known as Lu'nara Ventura must now fight a battle against the empire. The battle is hers.


**Notes:** Okay guys, this story is based off a game I used to play. This is going to explain what happened to Lu after I left. So if any of your play SWG and meet a character called Lu'nara Ventura on the server Starsider, well here she is. I will be putting down some copyrights though as far as characters: (Lu'nara Ventura (C) Me), (Eian Mathro (C) Jessele), (Zetra (C) Me), (Commander Torrin (C) Me). Any other characters that are mentioned are copyrighted to the people of SWG. Also, I will note that a Log Entry from Lu's datapad will be in each chapter. This kind of explains special things about her, etc. Another note is, the title "Lone Wolf" will be explained in chapter two and you will find out why the story is called this.  
Thank you!  
- Brie

**Chapter 1**

_Log Entry 001_

[Loading Entry . . . .

Loading . . .

Loading . . .

Load Completed . . .]

_What's left in this world? Is really all the good lost? I guess nothing makes sense, it's like a giant puzzle with some of the pieces missing. With the pieces missing, it is therefore unsolvable. I feel so useless, for the freedom I once stood for seems to be slowly fading away as each planet is taken over by the imperial fleet. Innocent lives continue to be lost, and yet no one seems to want to do anything about it. They just want to go on with their lives . . . Who can blame them. What kind of person would want to die for a lost cause. I guess I'm not that kind of person. _

[End of Entry]

Time was going by quickly, and with each day came a new one. Yet, nothing ever seemed to change within the steel walls of the prison. Dathomir's prison was known for the torture and pain it could put in it's victim, yet one continued to remain strong against the vicious conflicts she had with imperial soldiers.

She leans her entire body against the cold walls as she remains almost lifeless. For a whole year, she has fought against the prison's sentences. The rain from outside the cell began to leak and it slowly leaked into the old cell. She now lies there cold and wet, but finally stands up. Pieces of her heart seemed to vanish as each day went by. Everything she left behind . . . .

Saarious . .

Ikasu . .

Linna . .

Satchel . .

So many people she never even got to say 'goodbye', too. Tears ran down her face as she feel to her knees. It wasn't the fact the prison was merciless, it was the fact she was forced to say 'goodbye' to her family and friends without even being able to see anyone one last time. A feeling of pain no human being should have to endure. Not now, not ever.

Reality was setting in, and nothing seemed to make sense. Confusion was one of the tragedies that came with being the empire's prisoner. Lu'nara watched as a shadow appeared at the entrance of the room. She stood up and stared as she leaned against the triangular shaped corner that lied within the darkness. The trooper approached slowly and once he entered, three others arrived. "Come with us," he spoke within the helmet. Lu'nara glared coldly and quickly listened as the trooper pressed in the code to access the cell. The field in front of the cell quickly turns off, and the troopers entered the room. The two keep their blasters aimed directly for her, while the third walked behind her attaching the stun cuffs to her wrists.

Slowly, the troopers led her down the muddy walk way. Everything seemed pointless, and she never seemed to understand why everything never stopped. All of this was just one giant nightmare, and as she made each step; she knew that if she was ever free, she could never return home.

Walking into the steel facility, the troopers lead her into the bright room. Lu'nara slowly puts her way behind her, and stares. "No!" The troopers push her forward and then strap her onto the cold hard table. Lu'nara tries to pull back, but is soon injected with a sedative.

As she lied there, her vision began to fade. Clear objects soon became nothing but a blur. Everything was a blur. Nothing but a mix of color where you couldn't figure out what was what. Then . . . . everything faded.


End file.
